Interchanging
by wild demonic angel
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters therein. Kagome gets kidnapped under Inuyasha's nose. How will this effect things?
1. Chapter 1

A/N) Hey guys! I'm very proud to present to you my latest fanfic idea. Now stop messing around with the author's note and get to reading! 

Chapter 1: Your Loss 

The gang had stopped in a clearing for lunch. As usual Inuyasha had tried to get them to keep going, but Shippo had whined so much about being hungry that Kagome had 'sat' Inuyasha till he agreed to wait for them. Kagome was now cooking up a new recipe that she had come up with and Shippo was sitting in her lap. Inuyasha was on the other side of the fire glaring daggers at Shippo. Watching all this Sango, Kilala, and Mirokou just sighed.

"I really don't understand why he doesn't just- How did Kagome put it?- 'ask her out'?" Remarked Mirokou after receiving his bowl from Kagome.

"Really. I thought he was supposed to be a man not a mouse." Replied Sango. She looked over as she heard a thud. Mirokou was frantically trying to pick up his cup of spilled Saki and pour himself some more without her noticing . He was failing miserably. "Something wrong, Mirokou?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"Oh! Uh? Yeah! I'm fine lady Sango. Please continue.? Was Mirokou's stammered reply. 'I should have known. She likes the type of guys who can just come right out and tell people their feelings. Just my luck!'

"AAAAHHH!" breaking out of his thoughts Mirokou looked up to see Kagome being dragged upwards by a rope that had snaked it's way around her middle. "Inuyasha! Help!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped trying to get to Kagome, but was held back by a sort of invisible shield. They all watched hopelessly as she was dragged into the air by seemingly nothing.

A/N) Sorry for the cliffy, but I still have to update my other stories and I don't want to get to far into this one before I do all the others. Well, I look forward to reading your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

AN) BACK! For those of you that don't read my other fics (the few that i have going currently) I am officially back! I have been doing my best to update all my fics and i have even finished my One piece fic 'Consequences'! Its the first one I ever finished and the second one i ever started. My first one was Reported by someone who i am still very pissed at! of all the dirty fics out there and they had to pick mine when it was even really that explicit? Its just not right! Anyway, Here's the second Chapter!

Rogue: Finally!

WDA: You be quiet! You were the one who got me in so much trouble anyway!

Rogue: What did I do?

WDA: Your a VOICE in my HEAD! I wouldn't be in counseling if YOU didn't EXIST!

Rogue: I can't help what I am! Trust me, I'd rather not exist than have to live in your head!

WDA: and what is THAT supposed to mean!

Rogue: what do you think it means?

Gokusei: (having just walked) Does anybody know where the cookie jar got to?

WDA/Rogue: NO!

Gokusei:...O-kay. I'm just going to look for it in the other room

WDA/Rogue: WHATEVER!

WDA: (1.5 minutes after Gokusei left the room)...YOU LOST THE COOKIES!

Rogue: Those were my favorite! (she and WDA chase after Gokusei)

Piccolo: (sitting silently for a moment before looking at camera) This is why I don't visit often.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, the characters, or sigh Piccolo (I don't care if he is green, he's fucking hot!). But Gokusei is all me!

Chapter 2: Suspicious

Kagome was so sore. She knew she shouldn't have tried that Yoga class at the local gym that her mother had been going to. She had been sore for a week and she woke up every morning to aches and pains. Just last night Inuyasha had said...Wait, She didn't remember going to sleep.

She slowly opened her eyes as the events prior to her unconcious state came back to her in a rush. She instantly grabbed for her bow, even though she knew that that would have been the first thing that her captor would have taken form her. Thus she was beyond surprised when her fingers wrapped around the strong, curved wood. Even an amateur would have known to take the weapon away from its prey.

Shuffling from the corner of the...Room?... that she was in got her attention and she tried to look around. At first she thought that she had been blindfolded but then she realized that the room was just that dark. "So you are finally awake? That is good. We had feared that the one we sent to retrieve you had harmed you. His punishement would have been death if that had been the case. He will be relieved to hear this." She heard the voice and was almost entranced by how incredibly smooth and educated the voice was.

With more rustling steps the person that was in the room with her walked around and lighted a few candles. Kagome blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the new source of light. She quickly assessed her surroundings. She was in a rather spacious room, lying in a bed that was drapped in satin and silk. Her hand still clutched the bow that had been laid out beside her along with a quiver full of arrows.

Quickly she looked to the source of the light and there, standing beside a glowing globe of some sort, was a beautiful young man dressed in a houri with blue satin bottoms and a blue satin inner-top that you could just see the edges of because it was covered by a silver outer-top. He bowed at the waist to Kagome when her eyes rested on him. When he arose again he saw the confusion and fear in her eyes and did his best to alleviate it. "Please, do not be frightened, My Lady. No harm will come to youe here." (AN: thats his best?)

"'No harm will come to me'? Of course not! Why would I think that after you had the courtesy to go and KIDNAP me!" This was so confusing to Kagome. She had played the Damsel in Distress role many times since she first came through the well. There had always been a threat of being eaten or killed or tortured, but never had she woken up in such a beatiful bed with people BOWING to her and calling her MY LADY. At least she knew the protocal for the other situations. Here she had no idea.

"I ask for your forgiveness on that, My Lady. Since our own people are forbidden to leave these lands an outsider had to be hired to return you here. He was not as...subtle as he was commanded to be and has been duely punished." the young man replied to her outburst with the utmost kindess.

"Where exactly is here? Who are you? Why am I here? And why do you keep calling me 'My Lady'?"

"You are in the kingdom of Kannon which is hidden deep in the mountains. Very few know about it and those who do are sworn to secrecy on pain of death. I am Agron, your personal body gaurd and First Advisor. You are here because the ancient crystal that is used to choose our rulers chose you to be our queen. I call you 'My Lady' because it is required by law that none, save for those that you give the privilege to, shall call you by name."

"QUEEN!? I CAN'T BE A QUEEN! I'M ONLY FIFTEEN! (AN: I'm guessing, I'm not really sure how old she is) What about my family? Sota, Mom, Grandpa? What about my friends! Kilala, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, ALL my friends from school, and..and Inuyasha..I can't just abandon them! We still have to defeat Naraku and complete the Shikon No Tama. I can't just leave them. I'm sorry but I can't be your queen."

"I understand your concerns. They will all be dealt with. Do not worry so."

"...What do you mean 'Dealt with'?"

" I mean that all your concerns will be eliminated. This Naraku is your enemy, then he will be destroyed. You worry for your friends they will be brought here. We know that you are from a different time and have yet to figure out how to relieve you of your worry for your family but if you just give us time, I'm sure we can find a way. This jewel is important to you, it will be returned to you in its entirety. You shall want for nothing. We take pride in the happiness of our people from the queen or king to the most common of the villiage peoples."

"Kill Naraku? He is the most powerful opponent I have ever faced! You can't just walk into his home and kill him. He will destroy anyone who tries. ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"We are the most powerful warriors that exist. Every child is trained to fight from the very moment that they can stand. We each bear the strength of a hundred demon lords. This Naraku will be no match for an elite squad."

"Wait a minute. I thought you said that the people were forbidden to leave the lands. "

"Unless it is by order of or in service to the current ruler. An elite squad has already been sent to destroy this Naraku."

"Already? But how could you have known about him?"

"Um...you talk in your sleep."

"...Okay setting aside that you were in here while I was ASLEEP, I seriously doubt that your elite squad will be able to--" Before Kagome was able to finish her sentence a knock came on the door.

"Come in." In respnse to Agrons call, the door opened and a person wearing a skin tight all black suit that had silver cuffs around the wrists and ankles came in. The person had on black gloves and black boots as well as a hood and a cloth mask that covered the nose and mouth. All in all, Kagome could only see the eyes of the person until they lowered their hood and mask and bowed to her.

It was a young woman, just a few inches shorter than Agron who was 5'11". This young woman walked over to Kagomes new body guard and whispered something in his ear. "Excellent. Bring it in, I' sure that this will please her Higness greatly."

Kagome looked on in confusion as the woman left the room aonly to return a few minutes later followed by a group of four people carrying the ends of four steel poles that were conected by a metal box. The box was brought to the end of the bed where it was easily in Kagomes sights and the woman placed her hand on the handle of the lid. " My Lady," shsatrted to say as she slowly lifted the lid. "It is my honor to present to present this gift from the people of Kannon." and she lifted the lid the rest of the way off.

Kagome wanted to scream, but no sound came out of her gaping mouth. Her breath came in short shuddering bursts as her skin turned a sickly pase color before she finally passed out. For in the box, in a small pool of blood with its mouth open in a snarl of rage or fear, was the head of Naraku.

--

AN:) sorry it took so long for me to update again, but I have been busy with trying not to die. I have managed to, in the matter of a month, smash my fingers in a garage door to the point of bleeding AND badly sprain my ankle. Not my best moments I asure you. Anyway, I havent gotten any reveiws on any of my stories. I am afraid that unless I get at least 5 reveiws on this thing I wont be updating. I still have Essays for AP English, work, helping my dad out with the boys, and my other accounts on games and other sites to keep me busy. So please reveiw!


End file.
